Indiscernible
by FreakinGodzilla
Summary: When a young mage is forced into battle at the early age of 17 by her mother. Marla is forced to grow up. But she quickly gains friends and even a unexpected romantic interest. Soon, she realizes how her whole life might have been a mirage created to protect her. She finds it hard to trust anyone else and questions if she really is on the right side.
1. Preparation

**Hey anyone who is reading this! This is practically my first FanFiction story. So excited! I do not own WoW or anything else besides some of these characters I've made up. Please only give helpful advice if you have any! Also keep in mind that this chapter is right before a battle takes place. Thanks.  
**

* * *

"His name is Isaac…" The young blonde said as she approached Marla. She was pretty, petite and held herself in a proud stance. Although, she was far too young to be here, just as Marla herself was.

"Oh! I wasn't looking at him, but…" Marla replied after standing there awkwardly for a while, staring at the girl. "I was looking at the guy next to him…" She said sheepishly, regretting the words as soon as they were spoken. The young girl turned and looked back over to where Marla was once staring. There, a young tall man was standing. He had golden blonde hair that he would smooth back every now and then with his hand and his bright blue eyes were noticeable throughout the dim room. He was rather handsome and Marla wasn't the only girl checking him out. Blushing, the young woman next to Marla let out a loud laugh.

"I see, you like the big hunks. His name is Damien, though, just to warn you, he's completely full of himself." She replied. As if hearing her, across the room Damien raised his hand and smoothed back his golden hair before nodding at two other girls and joining their side, laughing as if he had even heard their conversation.

"Yeah, never mind." Marla said as she turned towards the girl. "I'm Marladow." She said raising a hand to properly greet the other girl.

Instead, the blonde stood there and stared at her hand, completely confused. "I-I'm Emily. Sorry I totally didn't think to introduce myself." She said while laughing and glancing down at Marla's hand suspiciously.

"It's okay…" Marla said as she slowly withdrew her hand. Had this girl ever heard of a handshake? She just smiled politely at the girl and crossed her arms over her chest. If her mother had been here, she would've scolded Marla for crossing her arms, tell her to stand with a proud stance and stop hiding herself.

"What brings you here to the battlefront, Marladow?" Emily said bringing Marla out from her thoughts.

"My mother, she's been training me since I was seven years old in combat, mostly as a mage but also hand to hand; in case I ever get in that situation." Marla replied. "And you?"

"I have been here since I was 12, my father fought bravely against horde for as long as I could remember. He trained me as a warrior, but I always felt like my calling was elsewhere. Nevertheless, I'm here." Emily practically sighed. She looked around longingly at all the other people who seemed more interesting than Marla and then glanced back at her smiling.

"I understand that. I never had the chance to try anything else. My mother was always so strict against me trying anything else out; as if she was afraid I wouldn't be a mage. Though, being a mage is practically in my blood. Everyone in my entire family is a mage…" Marla said as she began to sit on the cold floor. She let the conversation die out and brought herself to studying her staff.

Her staff was dark blue and had a bright blue dragon that was wrapped all along the staff. At the top of the staff was the dragon's head. It had been crafted with careful detail and custom made to match Marla's outfit. Her outfit was a beautiful sky-blue dress and flowed down to her ankles. The dress framed her body perfectly, and she was shaped pretty well. She had been blessed with a curvy body, but she never actually liked it herself. One thing, though, that she always was complemented on were her blue eyes, although they didn't stand out as much as Damien's...

Emily finally decided to sit next to Marla and studied her own sword. It was an intimidating sword, but was quite plain compared to the other warriors in the wooden room. The entire building reminded her of houses that were built in Northrend. It was pretty cozy, but it wasn't meant for people to stay long-term in. Rather, they were only meant for soldiers to prepare in, but they just so happened to get there a day early and had to sleep there. There were no chairs anywhere, the entire building was empty aside from a few sleeping bags scattered here and there. It wasn't too comfy for Marla's liking. Despite Emily being there, she felt alone.

This was Marla's first battle against the horde, though her father had started fighting against them when he was 13 or 14 years old. That's what her mother told her at least. Her father had died before she was born, at the hands of an orc named Titus. Her mother had always wanted revenge but sadly Titus disappeared before Marla's birth, never to be seen again. Her mother never told her much else about Titus, or her father. So she assumed he died in battle.

"I'm gonna go check on everyone else," said Emily suddenly. "You can stay here if you'd like." And with that Emily left, walking around and greeting other people throughout the wooden walls of the building. Marla sighed and looked around, she then took note of how dark it was outside and pulled her sleeping bag out from one of the chests against the wall. She might as well get some sleep, because the big battle was tomorrow. Her first battle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'll have more chapters up soon! :))**


	2. Unheralded

**So I appreciate anyone who has read it up this far. I wanted to say that this battle is sort of like a battle ground. It's mostly based off of Isle of Conquest. Again, I do not own World Of Warcraft or anything else. Besides Marladow... :) Any questions or confusions I would be more than happy to answer, just no flames! Enjoy!**

* * *

They were awakened by the sounds of a low pitched horn. Marla instantly jumped from her sleeping bag and sloppily folded it, shoving it back into the chest it came from. She threw her auburn hair into a quick bun and pulled on her armor pieces. She looked around frantically for the rest of the alliance team to merge in with. Quickly, Emily joined her side with a wide smile on her face.

"Aren't you nervous? It's going to be crazy out there." Marla said, admiring Emily's confidence.

"Nah, this is my 12th battle. I've got this." Emily replied excitedly.

"I don't know, Emily. I don't know." Marla said and it was true. She had never really been in an actual battle. She had no way of knowing if these people she had joined sides with were going to be with her tomorrow.

The mass of alliance poured out of the building into the cool air. It was still dark outside, the mountains showed minimal sign of the arriving sun. They were surrounded in walls; great big walls. These walls were to protect them from the oncoming horde. The objective was to simplify the army before they reached the walls and broke in. They were to send strong soldiers out to breach the horde's walls. Hopefully, if the horde didn't break in first, they could kill the horde's commander and consider it a won battle. But that was if the horde's army didn't rupture their defense.

Marla looked around at all these people who were preparing for battle and then at the walls. She saw a tower on each corner of the walls surrounding. On top of each tower were guns, powerful guns it looked, and they were most likely meant to fire something heavy, big and powerful. Everyone was beginning to mount upon their horses, and Marla grabbed for hers that was in the stables. Though, she wasn't all that close to her horse, it was a friends, she still felt bad for the poor creature. It had to stay out here all night in the cold.

When they all mounted and conjoined together, Marla saw a figure line up at both corners of her eyes. Looking to her right she saw Emily smirking at her, tilting her head at the figure on her left. Marla quickly looked over to see a bulky, muscular man on his horse next to her, not acknowledging her whatsoever. It was Damien. Marla simply looked back at Emily and rolled her eyes. To be honest, Marla didn't really like him as much as Emily thought she did. But she had to admit, he was cute and she could tell he knew it.

Then, the same low pitched horn blew that she had awoken to and everyone readied themselves as the gates to the door opened and allowed them only enough room for exit. Marla suddenly felt a panicking sense of nervousness and sent her horse forward, following the army.

* * *

The horde's gates were not hard to breach at all. In fact it was all too easy. They had even gotten into the building that the commander was in, and to Marla's surprise, the building was much the same as theirs. Marla followed behind everyone else and copied their every move. She summoned her Water Elemental and began fighting the guards inside the horde keep.

She had been fighting for quite a while when she heard a man's strong voice yell out," Fall back!" She had been sure they were doing well, why was he saying that?

Then his voice rang out again, "Everyone get out of their keep now!" Marla was worried now and dismissed her water elemental right away, not wanting to draw attention to any enemies. She looked around but couldn't see what had gone wrong. They were doing great; her army was almost to the commander. She walked quickly outside of the building pushing through masses of alliance members when she saw a horrific sight. The horde was there, the whole army had come, and they looked ticked off. They were all lined up and waiting. Immediately, alliance began fighting the horde off, but their team was split. Half were trying to bring down the horde's commander and half trying to fight off the swarm of horde that had arrived. The horde had tricked them and caged them in.

In a quick, impulsive move, Marla jumped onto her horse and rode out of the keep. Not once looking back. Though, quickly she was joined with many other people of her army and they all rode swiftly into the Alliance Keep. They then took cover there, fighting off the horde that had followed. The horde had drawn them out of the Horde Keep and chased them all back into theirs. Luckily, to Marla's advantage the horde could not penetrate the Alliance Keep's walls. So there they stayed, listening to the bang of guns and bombs trying to break in. She was quite terrified knowing that any second the horde could break in and she would only have a second to react or she would be brought down.

Marla ran into one of the towers for safety, up the stairs was an outlook of both the outside of the keep, and the inside. On the outside it was a complete mess. The horde's whole army was gathered at every single gate and waited patiently, there were a few Salvaged Demolishers there as well. Every now and then she could see an Alliance member, who had been too late in returning into the keep, arrive and immediately be brought down by the horde. It was a sad sight and she would cringe at the untimely death.

She had been joined by two other people up there and they were jumping onto these giant guns that faced the outside of the gates. They fired at the oncoming horde by the gates. Marla jumped onto a gun herself and fired at every single enemy out there, together they were able to take down a demolisher. But it wasn't bringing down the horde's numbers fast enough. All Marla could hope to do was fire faster.

Eventually, the threatening amount of horde had suddenly left, it was as if they had just stopped coming, and only a few enemies remained. Marla climbed off the gun in slight confusion and ran quickly down the tower's stairs. At the bottom she was met with Emily who she was more than extremely glad to see. Emily followed her out and they looked at all the people inside the keep. Most alliance members were tending to their wounds, others preparing for the next attack, and some even preparing to leave the keep and fight off the small amount of horde left.

Marla and Emily sat on the ground and took water and bread from a nurse, they thanked her and she nodded at them and walked off, giving out some to others.

"Don't you find it strange that the horde left that fast?" Marla said breaking the silence. A few heads turned at her in wonder but said nothing.

"What do you mean?" Emily said, cleaning her sword, which actually wasn't very dirty.

"Well, I'm just sayin' that they all left. I mean don't you find it strange? They were at our gates no longer than ten minutes." Marla said hyping herself up even more.

"Nah, they probably just chickened out because they couldn't break into our walls… It would have been stupid to stay out there for more than ten minutes." Emily said thoughtfully while chewing her bread.

"Well I think they're up to something… and I don't like it." Marla mumbled to herself.

About an hour later, the sun was up and over their heads, beating down on them. They were all still holding defense, few horde still stood outside their gates. Marla had gotten to know Emily a little more now; she learned Emily's mother was a priest and her father a warrior. Emily never had a chance to choose what she wanted to be, her father instantly began training her as a warrior. Marla told Emily how sheltered her life had been, little adventure, no boys, barely any friends. The only excitement she got from her life was when she began to talk about the horde. Cara, her mother, had always hated horde with a passion. Marla just figured it was because of the orc who struck down her father. Whenever she spoke of horde, her mother would seem somewhat interested and would tell her of famous alliance battles against them. But, her mother had always acted as if Marla would rebel against her any chance she got. Cara kept her well away from the rest of the world, and made Marla focus only on her studies. The only time she was out of the tower, was when it had to do with bringing down the horde. Her mother was always worried about her.

* * *

They were standing around quietly when a shadow passed over Marla's face. No one was near her, she looked around confusingly. It wasn't until Marla looked up when she saw a mass of the horde's army parachuting down into their keep! They were literally everywhere, slowly falling in. She was horrified. This is why they had suddenly pulled back, they had gotten a hold of an airship!

Marla heard yells and screams as other people had noticed the horde raining down. She was confused and couldn't find Emily anywhere between the masses. She looked straight up and saw a ginormous Tauren about to land on her, and he was smiling grimly down at her. All she knew was that she had to get out of here.

As if reading her thoughts a firm hand grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her inside of the nearby tower. "You were right." A deep voice said coming from her side. She looked up and was met with a tall, muscular, night elf man. He had long dark-blue hair that streamed down onto his back, and he had daggers; scary and intimidating daggers with dark green poison glowing upon them. If he hadn't of been on her team she would've been sure he would have killed her right then and there.

"What do you mean I'm right?" Marla said coming off a little too rudely and snatching her wrists away. She had only meant to do this gently, but it came out almost rudely. She was slightly afraid of this tall elf.

"You said you found it odd that they had suddenly pulled back." He responded blandly already walking up the stairs to the top of the tower. He looked down at her and motioned her to follow him upstairs. He quickly walked onto the outlook and she walked fast after him.

They were met with the sight of millions of horde slaughtering their people. Everywhere there was horde even on the outside of their gates. The only safe places were the top of the towers, which the horde neglected to take notice of. They stood in horror together looking down upon this wasteland. A blood elf would be over there, slicing throats and moving onto a next victim, and then a Tauren over here smashing three people simultaneously with a mace. It was all too much to take in. Marla grabbed at a gun but then realized she couldn't get it to rotate completely around to shoot inside the keep, obviously.

She backed away and looked at the night elf man, quickly recognizing him as Isaac. She sort of laughed to herself at the irony and he looked down at her with a frown. She remembered what situation she was in and shut herself up, then sat down, later she was joined by him and the company of very few other alliance members taking shelter upon the tower top.

* * *

**Alrighty, another chapter up. I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue this. I've recently got back into writing and had all these little ideas floating around. Sorry it was kind of a cut off here. It was just so long I decided to end it there. I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Plus, I would like to let you guys know I have nothing against the horde. In fact, my main character is horde! Again, thanks! First FanFiction! :D  
**


	3. Meh, Friends

**Alright, so I'm hoping this chapter will be good. I had fun writing a lot of this dialogue. Cheers for first FanFiction! Also, I do NOT own World of Warcraft or anything else. Just Marla, Isaac, Emily and Damien. Any tips for my writing would be more than helpful, but no flames si vous plaît. :)**

* * *

Marla was not quite sure how she had made it through that first battle. It had been an obvious defeat and they suffered many casualties. If it weren't for Isaac, she knew she wouldn't have been here right now. In fact, "right now" they were taking shelter and setting up tents. After the battle was for sure over, the alliance had left the keep traveling throughout the forest. They had found a nice large clearing in the tall trees surrounding them, when it began to pour down rain. There were still about 200 people who had survived, and luckily plenty of supplies. Next to Marla a large figure sat down, joining her side in front of her tent and handing her a drink.

"Thanks." She said taking it from the Night Elf, Isaac.

"Yep…" He said and looked off into the distance. Nothing else was said for a few solid minutes and all they could hear were the murmurs of the wounded soldiers. She wasn't sure how she felt about him yet, or if he was even a nice guy. Regardless, she liked his company. She would rather not be alone right now.

Marla let out a quite awkward laugh and Isaac looked at her questioningly. "I'm s-sorry. It's just you really got me out of a huge mess back there and I really appreciate that, a lot."

"No problem."

"Okay." She replied looking down at her drink. She wondered what happened to Emily. It's a good chance Emily was still alive. There were so many people wandering around in this camp perhaps Emily hadn't seen Marla yet. But this camp was small enough to where it was almost impossible not to bump into her. So, where was she?

Isaac slowly got up from his place and pulled out his sleeping bag. He had really been keeping distance from Marla, but she could tell he didn't mind her being there. He would have left by now if he didn't at least appreciate her company. He laid down after sorting through his things for a bit, and stared up at the top of the tent.

After about an hour of Marla searching through people in the surrounding tents from her place on the ground, she decided to pull out her sleeping bag also. She placed hers about a foot away from his inside the tent and laid down. She too looked at the top of the tent for a good while and watched the hanging lantern swing before sighing out of boredom. She did not want to go to sleep. She feared the dreams would be full of death, just as her day had been. From the other side of the tent she heard Isaac sigh, and realizing he was awake she turned to face him.

"Do you have a family you're coming home to?" She asked with curiosity. Staring at him through the dim-lit tent. She listened to the pouring rain outside for a minute or two before he answered.

"Yes."

"Like, how big?" She said.

"Like, my parents and siblings..." He said sighing once again. Perhaps he didn't appreciate her company after all. Marla could tell he didn't quite want to talk about much on this subject.

"Oh, I just have my mother…" She said and turned onto her back. "Do you have a wife back home, too?" She had always wondered about Night Elf traditions and what their marriage was like. She wasn't even sure if he was old enough to have even had time to marry. He seemed like he was probably in his mid-twenties, but yet he was a Night Elf, he could be centuries old.

"I did." He said replying a little faster this time and turned away from her.

Another awkward silence…

"Is she okay? What happened to her?"

"Ok?"

"Like, did you guys get a divorce or something or no...?"

He was silent.

She began to get embarrassed and knew that she had asked too much about him. She turned onto her right side, facing away from his back. Maybe, she should stop talking to him now. Maybe, she didn't need to be friends with the man who saved her life. He probably didn't like her all that much. She knew that if he hadn't pulled her away in time, she would've been tackled by that tauren.

Another day had passed before they decided to leave camp. Isaac had somewhat stayed close to Marla, but she had a feeling it was because he didn't know anyone else. If he had, that's where he would be.

* * *

Venturing out into the woods was easy, but sticking together wasn't. The army was following a steady path throughout the woods that would send them all home to Stormwind City. Marla was never very active in her life and this was a workout for her. Isaac, however, was way ahead of her and she struggled to keep up. She didn't care if he liked it or not, she needed to stay by someone right now to avoid a mental breakdown. She craved normality and would trade an action-packed life in a heartbeat. She had always been controlled, never alone and sheltered. Familiar faces are all she cares about at the moment.

Around noon she spotted ahead a light blonde female walking along in the mass of the other troops. It was too far ahead to be sure if it was Emily but she had to see. Ditching the people she had been talking to for the past hour since she gave up trying to keep up with Isaac, who was way ahead of her now, she spud ahead to the blonde. But it was farther than she thought, and she found herself out of breath. She stopped for a quick second, panting.

"Do you need a break?" She heard from a recognizable voice. She etched her head to her right and saw Isaac standing there with a sarcastic smile on his face and his arms were crossed.

"No, it's fine. I didn't run up here for you." She said coldly taking note of his sarcasm and then pointed to the blonde up ahead. She suddenly with the use of arcane magic blinked ahead right behind the blonde. Leaving Isaac standing there shocked, but he shook his head and carried on.

"Emily!" Marla called. The blonde stopped in her place and swung her body around. In response to seeing Marla, the warrior practically jumped onto the astonished mage.

"Woah." Marla says almost dropping the surprisingly solid warrior.

"I thought you were dead!" Emily almost yelled. Marla had to admit, this girl looked like she had seen much more of the battle then herself. Emily had newly healed wounds all over her body, her hair was a mess and her armor was going to have a serious repair bill.

"I thought you were dead too." Marla admitted after looking at Emily's armor. They carried on and caught up with the rest of the troops.

Marla told Emily that Isaac had pulled her out of the battle just in time. Emily then shared her survival story; she was actually part of a group that had been cornered by the horde in one of the back walls. Most of them had died, sadly. But Emily swung her way through. Marla began to think Emily's story was far more heroic that what had happened to than her's.

"Hey girls, ya'll have anyone you're coming home to? Like a significant other?" They suddenly heard as a strong man pushed his way in between them, Damien. Marla looked at Emily, expecting her to say something witty but her response caught her off guard.

"Nope, I'm free… Maybe we can… Maybe, we can hang out sometime…?" Emily said, her body language somewhat shrinking uncomfortably.

"Hmm, maybe… What about you there?" He said as her turned his head towards Marla, to her horror.

"No thanks." She replied and kept her eyes ahead. Emily let out a loud laugh, and then saw his face expression and gave him an apologetic look.

"Humph…" He said and slowed down his walking.

"Hold on a second!" Emily said to Marla and slowed down to Damien's pace, leaving Marla ahead of them.

Marla sighed and looked back after a few minutes of walking alone. When she turned she saw Emily's hand intertwined with his and she was full out flirting with him. She caught a little of their conversation and Damien was going on about his "battle scars". Emily was nodding at his every word with wide eyes, then after a few seconds glanced at Marla and mouthed the word, "Sorry." Marla stuck her tongue out at Emily and then turned around and kept marching on.

"Your friend really ditched you hard back there." A recognizable voice said suddenly next to her.

She looked over and to her surprise Isaac had caught up with her. Maybe he didn't dislike her as much as she thought he did. Or maybe he was just tired of being alone.

"Yeah, I didn't think she liked him that much. When she talked about him she said he was self-absorbed." Marla said with a teasing smile on her face. She brushed back a strand of auburn hair that had fallen out of her bun.

"Hmm, maybe she's just jealous that he moved on…" He shrugged.

Marla studied his glowing golden night elf eyes before asking, "What do you mean he moved on?"

"Oh, he's her ex-boyfriend." He said humorously with a wide mischievous grin.

"Are you kidding me?" She half-whispered half-laughed to him and smiled slyly back at her friend; who was still flirting uncontrollably with Damien.

"Mhm, they dated for about a month. Although, it was a secret. I'm guessing that's what tore them apart. Most people can't handle the pressure." He said thoughtfully.

"How do you know this?" She said grinning widely at him.

"I'm a rogue, I sneak around. I'm supposed to know this stuff. Plus, it's nice to know who you're fighting by." He said before looking at her with a wicked smile. "And I know embarrassing habits, too. For instance," He snickered. "You bite your nails and your friend Emily chews with her mouth open…"

Marla's eyes widened in response.

"I don't know which one is more pleasant…" He said sarcastically.

"You're a jerk!" She said teasingly and Isaac snickered in response. He was actually more talkative today, Marla thought. It's probably because they were closer to home. They would arrive in no less than 2 days.

* * *

**I'll have some more up later. I don't know why but I love to create awkwardness between Isaac and Marla. XD  
**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would make me happy, just no flames please!  
**


	4. Shatter

**I enjoy writing dialogue it seems... Probably too much. Anyways, I hope you guys like this new chapter. Going to start writing the next one soon!**

* * *

"You're odd." Isaac said to Marla, studying her with his eyes.

They were a day's travel away from Stormwind City and they had been up since the break of dawn.

"What, 'cause I'm sharing my views on how wrong it is for mage's to use gnomes for polymorph practice? It's true, they really do it." Marla said to Isaac. He just nodded and kept walking next to her along with the 200 other troops.

She hadn't actually known he was listening to her this whole time. She just kept talking because she was quite lonely. Emily had ditched her a few hours ago for Damien claiming they were going to "give it another try". Isaac, seeing Marla alone once again approached her, though he didn't talk but rather silently walked next to her. They had been walking all morning and were quite exhausted. Thankfully, they had made it into Elwynn Forest.

They both walked in silence for a while and she actually enjoyed the peaceful silence. She readjusted her staff that was held onto her back by her belt and continued on walking next to Isaac, or as close as Isaac would let her. He usually stayed a foot away from her, which she never minded. She actually hated people who had no sense of personal space. Emily was a little like that, she always stood a few inches from Marla and it made her very uncomfortable. Marla mostly accepted that's who Emily was because she did that to everyone, but still Marla couldn't help but feel relief now that Emily was distracted.

"Do you guys SEE that?!" A loud excited voice said next to her. As if reading her thoughts Marla turned and there was Emily, pointing at something in the distance. Marla looked at Isaac and caught a smile on his face, as he was looking in the direction Emily was pointing.

"See what? Where?" Marla said curiously.

"Look." Isaac said. Marla looked in the direction Emily was pointing and squinted. She couldn't see anything and frowned in confusion. Isaac sighed and grabbed her face gently with one hand and moved it to where Emily was pointing.

Lo and behold, there was Stormwind City in all its glory. "Oh." Marla said blushing slightly embarrassed that she had finally just been able to see it. They were very close to home.

* * *

Around 8 at night they arrived in a small town called Goldshire. Most of the soldiers stayed at the inn and others were invited into the homes of the locals. The majority of them were going to head out to Stormwind City early in the morning, but Marla would not. Her mother had moved into a mage tower called the Tower of Azora when just after Marla had been born and they had lived there since. For Marla, this was most likely the last night she'd spend with all her friends.

As they sat there inside the inn she couldn't help but recall what had happened throughout the last days. She had grown attached to these people and she was going to miss them all dearly. Emily brought her a drink and sat down next to her before saying something quite funny to the group of people sitting around them. Marla heard everyone laugh in response, but she was too lost in her thoughts to pick up what had been said. Instead, the corners of her mouth twitched up at the sounds of her friends sharing a good laugh. She looked down at her drink and played with the rim of the cup instead of drinking it. This is what happiness felt like... and she felt whole suddenly. Knowing that she'd return home to her sheltered and controlled life tomorrow made an ache in her heart present itself. She had never really felt an ache like that before now… She for once, did not want to return home. This was her safe haven.

* * *

She decided around midnight that she'd better get up and actually pay for a room. She headed to where the bar was and searched for an innkeeper. Isaac and Emily joined her side, probably trying to pay for a room as well. She set her eyes on the fireplace that was behind a great big table. It was very beautiful… The flames flickered and would brighten the room every few minutes.

"Cara?" A shocked, shaky voice said from the direction of the bar. Normally Marla would have ignored this and thought it was directed at someone else, but that was her mother's name… She turned towards the man that had called her mother's name. An older man stood behind the bar with terrified eyes locked onto hers. He had gray long hair and had a slight beard. He also had stunningly bright blue eyes that just stood out. It took all her strength not to look away from his terrified yet she couldn't understand why he seemed so terrified of her.

Did he know her mother? Did he think she was her mother? As she stepped closer to him he backed away into a wine rack that was behind him. A loud clang was heard when he stumbled into it and a wine bottle fell off of the rack, making a loud shatter that silence the chattering room.

"D-don't come any closer! I s-swear! I'll use this on you!" He said as he picked up half of the broken wine bottle. He held it up at her and waved it around. His hands shaking slightly. His eyes were wide with fear. She stepped towards him slowly, holding out her hands trying to calm him. He did not react well.

"I told you not to come here ever again! Get out, fiend!" He said and in response he threw the half-broken bottle at her. A loud shattering was heard and a sharp pain was felt. She looked down and it had landed at on her feet, cutting through the thin cloth that her shoes were made of. It took a moment to register what had just happened. She would gasp in shock and pain and stumble backwards into Emily, who caught her. Isaac, who had been silently observing this whole time, unsheathed his blades and threw warning glares at the man. This, however, did not seem to help calm him down. The bartender began shouting things and pointing at Marla, who had been placed into a nearby chair and was pulling off her shoes. Then he began throwing more things, but this time thankfully they landed nowhere near her.

"Felix! What the heck is going on?!" A loud voice yelled from the stairs in the corner of the room. Everyone seemed to freeze in place except Marla who began to tend to her feet, which were bleeding quite a lot. Marla remained quiet and calm while everyone else seemed to be panicking.

The innkeeper walked over to the bar after stopping to eye Marla curiously. He took one look at the bartender and shook his head.

"Farely, I… I-"

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes, 5 minutes and there's a giant bar fight… You're the bartender! You're supposed to make sure these things don't happen!" Innkeeper Farley walked over and grabbed a bottle that was still risen in Felix's hand and gently set it down.

"Now, who the heck started this?" He said as he faced Emily and Marla.

"Sir, if you don't mind my saying, it was actually started by your bartender…" Isaac spoke up from near Felix's side.

"Humph, I knew I should've let you taken today off…" The older man said to Felix. "How much have you been drinking, Felix?" Felix was now calm enough to actually get a good look at Marladow and his face seemed to show a sympathetic emotion.

"I'm sorry sir… I haven't had anything to drink… It's just…" He said looking down. "I thought she was someone else…" He whispered as he gestured towards Marla, whom could barely hear him over other rushed voices in the inn. The innkeeper Farley gave him a nasty glare for his ignorance and shook his head.

Farley turned towards Marla once again while cautiously approaching her. "My most sincere apologies, ma'am. Is there anything I could get you?"

"Ummm."

"Perhaps one night of rent taken off?" Isaac cut in, knowing how indecisive Marla was. She nodded at the innkeeper. _That would actually be a great help_, Marla thought.

"Good. I'm happy we could work something out!" The innkeeper said, probably pleased it wasn't something more demanding. Marla actually glanced at him for the first time and noticed that he was an older but kind looking man. He had wrinkles around his eyes that showed signs of laughter and that he was most likely a lighthearted man. Then she stood with Emily's help and grabbed her room key from his outstretched hand.

* * *

That night she tossed and turned. Her feet were sore and she had to have Emily hold her down while Isaac pulled many different sizes of glass from each foot. But this wasn't why she couldn't sleep. She had so much energy still in her from the adrenalin rush she had received from the fiasco earlier.

It wasn't until 2:30 am when she sat up and decided to stop ignoring her cycling thoughts and actually think through them. She wasn't going to sleep anyways, especially with Emily's snoring from across the room.

Why did the barkeeper think her name was Cara? Did he know her mother? Perhaps he thought she was someone else? Maybe he was so drunk he just said a name off of the top of his head? If he really thought she was her mother, why had he reacted so violently? When had her mother ever even have been to this inn? She didn't even drink… She shook her head and laid back down into the soft linen bed as she continued to think over these things. Eventually she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Another chapter up! I'm not sure how much you guys actually like this... XD But I sure hope you all do! Don't be afraid ask about any confusions or anything or to give me any pointers. Anything to help my writing! Just no flames! :) **


	5. Home Sweet Home

**I haven't updated this story for a bit but please don't forget about it just yet! ;) Also, I'd like to get some reviews to see how people think about my work. This is pretty much my first story so it's somewhat exciting! Oh and I do NOT own WoW or anything else! Just the plot to the story. It's gonna get interesting soon and you'll find out a few things but I'm not gonna say anything!**

* * *

Upon arriving home, her mother had smothered her in hugs, kisses and gifts. She was also greeted by the other mages who worked in Azora Tower, where she lived. For the first day all she wanted to do was rest, but her mother desperately pulled her out from her room at the top of the tower and begged her to tell all about the battle. Marla was pretty exhausted and already tired of speaking about fighting the horde, but she wearily shared her story with everyone. She retreated to her room after a long day and stayed in there throughout the rest of the week, only coming out to eat and freshen up.

After an hour of trying to refine her arcane skills she gave up, slamming a giant dusty book shut and pushed it off her lap. She laid back on her bed and sighed. She didn't like studying at all. This was odd for a mage not to. She brought her fingers up to her temples and massaged them, a headache already forming from concentrating too hard. A knock on the door made her sit up in surprise before jumping up and opening the door.

Her mother stood there in the hallway with a giant smile planted on her face, and in her arms, much to Marla's dismay, where more giant books.

"I thought you'd need these since you haven't studied arcane in quite some time…" her mother said allowing herself into her room. She plopped the books down on a wooden desk in the corner of the room, and then began to straighten up the room, organizing the books on a shelf and remaking Marla's bed.

"It's only been about two or three weeks since I've last used my arcane abilities…" Marla said obviously not happy. She walked over to her mom and crossed her arms as she watched her mother fret about the poorly made bed.

"I see you still haven't unpacked, Marla." Her mother said motioning to the bags hidden on the other side of the bed. She then bent down and picked up the bags, throwing them lightly onto the bed. Marla nodded and walked over, helping her mother sort out the messy bags.

"You've got to learn how to organize your stuff better, Marla. If you're bags aren't organized, neither are you. What if you're in a battle and looking for a health potion? You don't have time to stop in battle, being organized makes you a better warrior…" Her mother said clearly upset but hiding it underneath a calm tone, but Marla could tell.

"But what if I don't want to be in battle…." Marla said, decreasing her voice volume throughout every word.

"Honey, we've talked about this already." The middle aged woman said throwing down one of the bags and staring at Marla, sighing.

Uh oh, here she goes again, Marla thought to herself already wanting desperately to leave the room. But this time, the lecture wasn't the same. There was no "Mages are looked upon with great respect" or "What will you do for money, work on a farm with all this knowledge you've already retained?" Instead her mother stared at her for a long time, not moving. Her hand was still outstretched on one of Marla's bags. There was a long pause, and she could tell her mother was thinking hard. Her mother often got like this when she was trying to put together a puzzle. Marla, already very uncomfortable began unpacking her bags and mumbled, "Sorry."

She began pulling out her armor pieces, which had been neglected since the day she arrived. She studied them as she laid them out onto the bed. They were beautiful, but she often felt like they were too bright. It looked like a target, and you could probably see them miles away. Her mother had picked them out…

"Your father died in battle against the horde, Marla." A harsh stern voice broke the silence. Marla looked up nervously at her mother, whose face showed no sign of emotion, and her green eyes still studying Marla. Her mother's lips pressed into a hard line.

"I know…." Marla said, studying her mother's eyes. Her mother was very beautiful, and not even near old age. Though, she knew her mother had once been even more beautiful than she was now. Her mother had conceived her at the age of 17, and soon after her father had died. Although, her mother was not old, her face showed signs of aging. Her mother had a hard life when she was young, what she went through, Marla did not know. Her face had lines around her eyes and mouth, laugh lines that showed that once her mother was happy. But now all that was left were wrinkles and dark circles around her eyes. It was as if her life had been drained from her. She knew her father's death had hit her hard, but she hadn't been born yet to see how her mother reacted. So, to Marla, this was how her mother had always been.

"No, you don't know. You don't really care as much as I do, do you? You don't think your father deserves to be avenged?" She asked sternly, her voiced quivered as it began to rise.

"No… That's not it mother… I just, just don't like going to war…" Marla said and quickly added on, "It scares me…"

"Oh, honey." Her mother said and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her, and patted Marla's back gently. "You'll get used to it eventually." Marla sighed at this response, knowing in her mind, she did not want to get used to it.

* * *

Rarely, Marla was allowed to leave the tower except on special occasions or her mother wanted her to run errands that she couldn't. She often thought of herself as Rapunzel, though she'd push this thought away knowing self-pity wouldn't do her any good. Marla was off to Stormwind to pick up some inscription items for her mother, who was too busy helping the other mages at the moment.

So here was Marla, roaming the streets of Stormwind and stopping now and then to look at the signs. She thought about her friends while she walked, they all had only known each other for about a week but they barely could part. They shared a memory with each other, something that they could talk about and understand that no one else would. That was really more than what Marla shared with anyone else. They were her real friends and the mages at her home were only nice to her in respect for her mother.

She was very familiar with this city and barely thought twice when she crossed the Stormwind Stockade. When she had first come to this city, as a child, she was slightly fascinated with the Stockades, but also mindful of it. She never went less than 10 feet from it then. Her mother would hold her hand and tug her towards it, telling her to face her fears. In all honesty, it did not help at all. She had thought she knew everything about that place until she had actually stepped into it when she was 15 years old. After that, she never went back in, but she wasn't too concerned about it anymore.

She had just traded a bottle of ink in return for Lions Ink when she turned face first into a big, bulky man. She backed up out of shock and stared wide eyed at his chest, realizing that it was indeed not a wall.

"Woah!" he said backing away slightly, giving her space. "I thought you knew I was behind you!"

"Uh, no." She said slightly rude before covering up her rudeness with an apology.

"Say, aren't you Emily's friend?" He said curiously.

"Uhm, yeah. I haven't seen her for a while." She said while giving the vendor a thank you nod, slowly turning and walking to the door. Stopping, she put the tiny bottle of ink she purchased into her brown satchel before noticing a shadow come up behind her.

"She's been looking for you, ya know?" The man said again, before she quickly realized who she had been talking to, Damien. "She couldn't quite remember where you said you lived."

"Oh? Is she in town?" She said, suddenly scolding herself for beginning to smile at him. He was attractive, but he was definitely not her type.

"Yeah, I can take you to her… We were hanging out in the Slaughtered Lamb." He said walking back over to the vendors and giving a few coins to one of them nearby for a paper of some sort in exchange. She looked around nervously for a few seconds. Contemplating if she should go or not. The Slaughtered Lamb is not usually known for their hospitality and she's not entirely sure if Damien's telling the truth or lying so he can get her to go out with him. She really should be getting back to her mother, but if Emily really is there it would be amazing. She never got to hang out with friends; in fact she really had none before two weeks ago.

"So, what do you think?" He said turning back to her and shoving the paper he had received into her bag.

"Why not." She said smiling and walked with him out of the building.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll have more up later! XD Please review, just no flames!  
**


	6. Origin

**I haven't updated in a while because my computer broke down. :( I had to restore it to about 10 days ago so it deleted this chapter and I had to rewrite it! Anyway, here you guys go!**

* * *

Upon entering the Slaughtered Lamb, Marla noticed it instantly felt off. The building was oddly inviting, yet it felt like there was something dark about it, possibly a dark hidden history. Damien left her side and walked up to the bartender, who was actually staring at her, grinning. Marla ignored this and studied the room, looking for Emily.

She noticed the room was quite full and everyone was busy talking with each other, but there were a few shrouded people in a dark corner of the room that were studying her with curiosity. She saw their eyes look at her up and down, probably judging her under their hoods. Ignoring them, a large red curtain in the back of the room caught her eye. She glanced back at Damien who looked like he was arguing with the bartender about something and then she walked towards the curtain. It looked as if it was meant to hide something. It was too large to not have any meaning there, and no light shown through it, proving it wasn't meant to cover up a window. Marla felt the fabric with her hand and was surprised to feel what felt like a wooden door on the other side of the curtain.

Glancing around once again, noting that no one else was paying any attention to her, Marla slowly paced herself to the side of the curtain. She reached for the side of it and slowly began pulling it to the side. Just as the curtain had been lifted a little pass a wooden door frame a hand tapped her shoulder, forcibly. Shocked, Marla dropped the curtain and instantly began thinking of excuses as to why she was snooping around. She whipped around to almost fall straight into a shorter female girl. It was Emily!

Emily clapped her hands together excitedly and began yelling many unidentified, excited words. Marla's face held emotion of shock, excitement, relief, and happiness all at once. When it finally registered what was actually going on, Marla then began to join Emily in excited talking. Emily led Marla across the room and sat down at a small wooden table that had three chairs around it.

"So, Marla what brings you here to Stormwind?" Emily said finally calming down a bit.

"Well, I came here to pick up some ink for my mother and that's really it." Marla said sighing and putting her satchel onto the table. She sat into a seat next to Emily noting that there was a drink already placed there. It was probably Damien's drink, Marla thought and then smiled at Emily.

"I haven't seen you in a while! I thought you were going to up and leave us without ever talking to us again!" Emily said while motioning for Damien, who was still talking to the bartender, to sit down.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I've been a little busy and I don't really come to Stormwind often… So…" Marla said crossing her arms and looking at Damien who was approaching with another chair.

As he walked up to the table he placed down the extra chair and sighed, "Here, this is your seat Marla."

"Oh, you didn't have to grab that one for me, there's another one I could've moved to if you were sitting here." Marla said motioning to the other chair next to hers.

"That one is taken too!" Damien said with a smile and moving over to Marla.

She stood up and moved her things to her new chair and sat down before asking, "By whom?"

"Isaac." Damien said nonchalantly.

"Isaac is here?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we've been hanging with him for about a week. But now with you here this is perfect." Emily jumped in, looking up at Damien who was still standing.

"We wanted to tell you guys something…" Emily began again, glancing behind Marla.

Marla instinctively looked behind her to see a tall night elf man standing there, Isaac. He nodded at Emily and took the seat next to Marla.

"Well-" Damien began.

"We're getting married!" Emily practically yelled, dragging the whole room's attention.

"Wow, congratulations!" Marla said as the bartender walked over, seemingly on queue and handed all of them drinks.

"That's great, guys!" Isaac said with a wide, white smile.

Marla sipped at her drink then sat it down frowning. She was not one to drink alcohol; she had never enjoyed it that much even with being exposed to it at a young age. When you meet tons of warriors, they begin to introduce you to things. Isaac, she took note of, did the exact same thing and slightly pushed it away from him after having one sip. Emily and Damien chugged their drinks down, not noticing that their company had not done the same. All of them talked well into the evening, then Damien and Isaac left, leaving Emily and Marla to have their girl talks.

"You know why I said that it was perfect that you both were here?" Emily said smiling widely at Marla.

"Why? Cause now you don't have to chase me down to tell me the news, too?" Marla laughed.

"No-well yeah, sort of, but no!" She paused, "It's because I wanted you and Isaac to talk a little bit more!" She said and then leaned back in her chair, her smile widening even more.

"Why is that?" Marla said, raising her eyebrows.

"Like, he totally likes you!" Emily said, raising her voice into a squeak and throwing her hands into the air.

"Heh, you are drunk…" Marla said and moved Emily's out of reach.

"No, I'm serious, all drunkenness aside." Emily said, leaning on the table, closer to Marla.

"Emily, he's married." Marla said more serious now.

"No he's not! What are you talking about?!" Emily frowned.

"Uh, that's what he told me. Besides, he hasn't even let off any signs that he likes me."

"He doesn't have to, I can tell…" Emily exhaled and leaned all the way back into her chair, crossing her arms.

* * *

Eventually, Marla made it home. The sun was beginning to set and she was worried even more now about what her mother would have to say about her staying late. As soon as she made it home she lingered outside for a bit before finally gathering the courage to see her mother. She walked straight to her mother's room and knocked gently on her door.

"Come in." A muffled voiced answered from inside.

"It's me, mom." Marla said, slowly opening the door and shutting it behind her. Her mom was in the corner of the room working with papers on her desk.

"You stayed out late." Her mother answered, not looking back at her.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I ran into friends and they distracted me." Marla said walking up to her mother, trying to peer over her shoulder and look at the papers she was reading. Marla caught sight of a few words such as: Warlock, Traitor, Wanted, and In Hiding. Instantly, her mother flipped the paper over and pushed them into a desk drawer. She always knew somehow when Marla was being nosey.

"No matter, Marla. Did you get me the ink?" Her mother said turning around to face her, she had a wide friendly smile on her face, but Marla could tell that something was bothering her.

"Yeah, I did!" Marla reached into her satchel and pulled it out, gently handing it to her. She thanked Marla before putting it into a desk drawer.

"So, where'd you guys go?" She said turning and facing Marla. Her mother smiled as she waited for Marla's response.

"This weird place, the bartender kept staring at me… I think it was called the Slaughtered Lamb…" As soon as she said it her mother's smile melted and her face contorted into a muddled facial expression.

"Why…? Marla, why would you go there?" Her mother said slowly, her voice hiding anger.

"Um, it was a friend's idea. I-I, was I not supposed to go there?" Marla said bewildered. Her mother rose from her seat, and at this moment Marla noticed how much taller than her mother was than her.

"You can't go there. I prohibit you from going there, Marla." Her mother said, looking down on her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"-That's just the problem, Marla" Her mother's voice began to shake, "You never think before you do anything!"

"I-I, I'm sorry…" Marla said backing up from her mother. She grabbed her bag and began slowly making her way to the door.

"Don't. Leave. I am not finished." Her mother said strictly.

Marla nodded.

"That place is dangerous, Marla. There are things there that you do not need to know about, or get involved with… I forbid you to ever go back there…" Her mother said, walking towards Marla. She nodded once again, hoping that she could leave soon. Marla slid closer to the door, almost in reach of the handle.

"Oh and Marla" Her mother added, "You will not leave this tower again without my consent… If and when you do leave, you can never be gone for more than 20 minutes." She said glaring at Marla from the middle of the room.

"20 minutes, that doesn't give me any time to even travel to Stormwind and back!" Marla said raising her voice and returning a quick glare.

"Child, do not argue with me." Her mother rushed across the room and got face to face with Marla, grabbing her shoulders tightly. "I know more than you do about this world, whatever you think about these people that you may call your friends, is wrong. Everyone who says they are looking out for you isn't. Everyone you know and love will betray you, except me. So take my words to heart, Marla. Everyone is waiting for you to turn your back… so they can end you." Marla eyes began to water as her mother said this and she let out a sob at the end.

She turned the handle to the door and bolted out of there. Once she was a safe distance away she walked fast into her room not wanting to draw attention. She sped up as she neared her room, closing the door behind her. She didn't want anyone to know that she was crying, she didn't want to be thought of as drama. Marla sat on her bed and in one swift decision took out a pen and paper and began writing.

At first she didn't know what she was writing or who to, but she kept writing down every though and feeling. When she finished a page she realized she had written a letter that was meant for her father. Though, he was dead she felt like she needed someone on her side, someone to feel bad for her and see why everyone else was wrong. She hoped he was watching down from heaven and feeling bad for her, scolding her mother for her impulsive acts. But when Marla's anger and sadness left, she tore up the letter, not wanting sympathy anymore.

She began writing again; only this time she knew who she was writing to. She wrote a simple friendly letter and she told the reader about what was going on in her life right now, not mentioning her last argument with her mother. She told them how she'd want someone to talk to whenever they could. But it wasn't until she signed her name when she questioned if she should really send it to him. She shrugged and before blowing out the only lit candle in the room, she addressed it to Isaac.

* * *

**So, I reread my last chapter and noticed a few mistakes at the end. I'll try and fix those right now. I think the story is finally starting to pick up a little and it's really exciting for me! Review please! Thanks for reading! :)  
**


End file.
